Daughter of The Club
by sukiangel
Summary: Wynne didn't know how the Charming boys would handle her showing up on thier door step. but there she was with no where else to go. her brothers had gone back for blood, she escaped with her life. Now the question is, is she done running? please review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy.**

**AN: This is just sort of a test run on this story. Not sure how i feel about it. So tell me what ya think!**

Gemma froze when she saw the young girl walking up to the garage. The girl had some nerve. Especially dressed the way she was. Very conservative. Long black skirt, boots and a red longsleeve shirt. Gemma couldn't help but let her curiosity get the better of her. So she walked over to see what the girl wanted. The girl was running a hand over Clay's bike like the touch brought back many happy memories.

"May I help you?" Clay asked when he realized the girl was touching his precious bike.

"I'm looking for Gemma." The girl said. She even had the sweet innocent voice to go with her clothes.

"What do you want from her." Clay asked. He knew Gemma was standing behind the girl, but something wasn't adding up.

"She was a friend of my mother." The girl replied. She lifted up her left sleeve to reveal a small tattoo.

"You an old lady?" Clay asked confused. This young girl couldn't be older than seventeen.

"No a daughter." The girl replied. Gemma couldn't keep her curiosity at bay. She walked up to the girl and looked down at the tattoo. She recognized it at once.

"No, this cant be." Gemma said still shocked. "You can't be."

The girl looked down at the floor and her dark brown hair fell over her face. "I am Gemma."

She looked back up at the woman as her blue eyes welled up with tears. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know where else to go."

Gemma put her arm around the girl and lead her away. Clay looked confused and looked back at his stepson.

"Don't look at me." Jax said going back to whatever he was doing before. "I've never seen her before."

Gemma lead the girl into her house and sat her down at the kitchen table. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"I could really use a drink." the girl said with a smirk. Gemma smiled and sat a glass down in front of her.

"What's your pleasure?" She asked.

"Whiskey?" The girl replied.

"You are your mother's daughter." Gemma replied as she poured the girl a drink. "So what made you come here? I would have thought you'd stay with the club."

The girl shook her head. "They're the reason I'm here. One of the men convinced the others that my parents were traitors, that they had loyalty to another club. They ran my brothers out of town then killed mom and dad."

"Oh hon, I'm so sorry." Gemma said with a sigh. "Why come here?"

"Mom always told me to come to you if something went down." The girl replied. "She also told that to the boys. But I think they have revenge on there minds and not safety. Just like dad."

Gemma nodded. "You know coming here wont give you safety. We have our own problems with out adding yours on top of it."

The girl bowed her head. "Please Gemma, I have no where else to go. I know all about the club's problems. Mom told me everything. I'm not looking to add more problems."

Gemma sighed. "I'll talk to Clay, but there are no guaranties. The men aren't to fond of strangers."

"Gemma, I'm not a stranger." the girl replied. "I'm distant family."

Gemma smirked. "Yeah, to bad they don't think that way."

"So who's the girl?" Jax asked walking into the house and seeing the girl sitting on the couch. He didn't seem to care that he was sitting there. Gemma kissed her husband and rolled her eyes at her son.

"You mind stepping out a minute?" Gemma asked the girl. She nodded and walked out. Jax watched her go and Gemma smacked him across the back of his head. "Don't even think about it."

"What did you want to talk about?" Clay asked.

"Does that girl look familiar to you?" Gemma asked. Clay shook his head.

"Should she?" Clay asked.

"She's Faith and Shawn's daughter." Gemma said with a sigh. Clay looked up confused.

"You mean she's a Henry?" Clay asked and Gemma nodded. Clay ran his hands through his hair. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"They were killed. She doesn't know where the boys are, but she believes they are out for blood." Gemma replied. "The club made them a promise before they left. If any thing happened to them, we'd take in their kids."

"Yeah I remember Gemma." Clay said trying not to raise his voice. "I was there."

Jax looked at them confused. "What the hell is this about?"

"Shawn was in the club. He was one of the newest members after the club got started." Clay replied. "They were here for about ten years, then Faith and two of the boys were almost killed. So they moved. Shawn started his own club but kept his loyalty with us. Before he left we sat down with him and made a promise to him. We told him that we'd take care of his kids if anything happened. Then after the last child was born they dropped us. We never heard from them again."

Jax still looked confused. Gemma sighed. "I'm the god mother to the Henry kids. But after the last child was born, there were rumors going around that Shawn and Faith were loyal to a rival club. And they were the reason's things went south for us for a while. So having her show up...well it doesn't look good."

"So who is this girl?" Jax asked.

"Wynne Henry." Gemma replied. "She's a daughter of the Anarchy."

Wynne sat outside on the curb smoking a cigarette. She in hailed deeply and slowly blew smoke rings. She knew there would be problems. Her mother had warned her about it.

"They think we sold them out Wynne." Her mother warned. "If you ever have to go there watch what you say."

Wynne bit her lip knowing that she was about to shed a tear. The wounds from loosing her mother was still fresh. She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt some one sit down next to her. She turned slightly to see Gemma's son sitting next to her.

"You must be Jax." Wynne said taking another drag from her cigarette. She smiled at his confusion on how she knew his name. "You were best friends with my oldest brother. Hallan Henry."

Jax smirked. He had almost forgotten about his childhood friend. Hallan was his partner in crime. The only problem was that Hallan had a bad habbit of being caught. "I didn't know Hallan had a sister."

Wynne nodded. "I was born four months after my parents left Charming. Then Tavis was born a year later."

Jax laughed. What about the other brother? Damn what was that kids name?" Jax asked. Wynne looked down at her hands.

"Ogden." Wynne said sadly. "He was killed last year."

"Sorry." Jax said as he mentaly kicked himself.

"It's ok. You wouldn't have known." Wynne replied. She threw her cigarette out into the road and took a deep breath. "I take it Clay doesn't like me being here?"

"We've been through a lot these few weeks." Jax said and Wynne sat back on her her elbows.

"I know." Wynne said. "The same thing happened to me a year ago."

Jax looked at the girl surprised. She really didn't look older than seventeen.

"But I didn't get my little boy back." Wynne said staring up at the sky. "They took my boy to get my brother. My brother handed himself over...but I never got my boy back. They killed both of them."

"Who?" Jax asked. He didn't like how pained Wynne looked when he asked.

"My parent's club. Dad made the club what is is today and they do this to repay him." Wynne said with a heavy sigh. "Hell I don't think any of us kids would know how to function with out the club. We were always with them."


End file.
